Impersonating
by exoticfreak
Summary: Set after 3x09, Katherine never really leaves mystic falls, she's on a mission to finally get Stefan back, she knows about the chemistry between Damon and Elena so devises a plot to use it to her advantage
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Ok this is my first fanfic in like forever, please go easy on me. And sorry if some things don't exactly fit, it was based on some crazy kind of dream I had xD Enjoy!_

**Katherine POV**

When I said that I needed to get at least a million miles away from Klaus, I'm sure Stefan knew that I was lying; it's not that what I said wasn't true. Because really…. I did need to get away from Klaus. I'd start running again, he'd be chasing for Elena's blood but I would probably always be at the back of his mind. All this could of happened much sooner if I hadn't become a vampire. Do I regret it? No. I've watched my back for so long that I wouldn't stop now. But there was one last thing I needed to do. Stefan knows my feelings for him, and I'm not going to let him go that quickly. Unfortunately that is not in my nature. I had a plan… and I'm not going to let anything get in the way this time. I'd get Stefan back, I really would. Also with him being free yet still heavily under the influence of blood it's going to be much easier to fulfil what I want. I always get what I want.

After I'd finished on the phone to a very agitated Damon and dropped Stefan off to devise his 'plot' I didn't carry straight on, I turned around and headed straight back to mystic falls.

**Elena POV**

"Damon… c'mon… settle down" I put my hands to my hips as Damon collapsed onto the couch. He frowned. Katherine had just rang him up, actually she interrupted a perfectly good moment. I can't decide whether I find this relationship with Damon awkward or quite enjoyable. He seems to come at my will and if he refuses I can just say 'for me' and he seems to just sigh and look at me. I know his feelings towards me. All this time without Stefan and all this time with Damon, it seems like the roles between them have reversed. Damon was always the bad one now he's the only one I can truly trust anymore. And then with Stefan… well what could I say, I'm somewhere in between loving and loathing him… Seeing him as 'The Ripper' breaks me. All our plans to restore his humanity have failed, even with Lexi's help. Like I said to Damon… we'll survive this… we can forget him… it'll be tough but I think I have it in me to… maybe.

"Elena how do you expect me to settle down when everything we had planned failed, everything that was never going to fail failed. Klaus could have been dead now, you'd be safe, but Stefan 'the hero' ruined everything." He took a large gulp of his whiskey and ran his fingers through his dark hair. After he swallowed his extravagant blue eyes pierced my own, he set down his glass and stood up, never losing eye contact. As he walked towards me my knees turned to jelly, he always had this effect on me, whether it was me scared being attracted to him even I don't know. I'd never admit that though. I felt his breath on me

"We were so close Elena. Don't pretend like everything is ok. It isn't. You know that."

"Damon we'll survive you-"

"I might survive… but will you Elena… you're not a vampire… last time I checked it's only me that heals quickly."

"I meant mentally Damon…"

"Really? With what's going on? If I'm honest with what's going on I'd be surprised if either of us two will mentally survive anything..."

Damon came right up to my face; I could smell the whiskey on his breath. He smiled slightly. "What are you talking about Damon?" He suddenly turned around and wondered towards the extremely warm fire place.

"Oh come off it Elena!" He mimicked me "'We'll survive this we always do' you make it sound like we're a married couple... we've never actually had chance to talk about this have we?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Give it a rest Elena. You know how I feel about you… so now it's your turn…" He put his hands behind his back, this wasn't good.

"Damon… you're someone I can trust, probably one of the only people. But I love Stefan… and it will always be Stefan." He applauded me sarcastically.

"Ok… now for the real answer Elena."

I looked down at the floor, now wasn't the time and place to have this conversation. I didn't have to ruin anything at the minute. I wasn't going to either.

"Damon, just accept it..." I turned around and headed for the door, I half expected that he'd come in front of me but he never did. He just let me leave.

**Katherine POV**

I stopped about a mile away from the Salvatore house. I didn't want either of Stefan or Damon to catch me; they didn't even need to know I was in town. I stopped in the middle of a street somewhere, no lights or anything, it was perfect really. I slammed the car door shut and took my black bomber jacket. The only thing I could hear, even with my heightened senses, was the cloncking of my heels.

I couldn't be bothered to run. I wasn't in the mood to get all sweaty, especially after all the events of tonight. I doubt anyone was around roaming tonight. They, like Stefan, would probably all be plotting. It seems like that's what everybody ever does in this town.

As I approached the Salvatore house I noticed Elena's car was in… that was just what I was hoping for. I hid in the trees nearby to wait for her. By using my heightened sound I was able to hear the little row they had going on indoors… this was perfect. Although I would of hoped that they'd have made up just a little bit for these events that I'm planning.

As the front door opened I watched as Elena strolled out the house looking tired and worn down. Just as she was about to get into her car I came up behind her.

"If you even think about screaming, running, or whatever, I will tear your throat out." I said it in a pretty chilled manner. I don't think she was even surprised at the least. She turned around and I knocked her out with a straight clean punch, I was pretty impressed that it was lights out for her almost immediately. I smiled to myself before picking her up and running back to the car.

I shoved her in the boot so she wasn't any trouble. I drove to the nearest hotel, just the same place where me and Mason stopped that time. Stupid wolf.

I compelled the young guy who looked half asleep to carry Elena into the room and to give me it for free. For all he knows I'm a 'special guest'.

**Elena POV**

I heard Katherine pacing around me, I sensed she was studying me, waiting to pounce on me when I wake up, I preferred to keep my eyes closed, that way I could maybe have just a little bit of peace before she decides to do whatever she wants with me. I wasn't even surprised she came to find me. I've gotten use to Katherine like that. Why she came for me though I don't know and if I'm honest I'm not sure I particularly wanted to know. I heard her kneel down beside me and she sighed.

"Oh Elena, you poor poor girl…I'm not going to kill you this time or even hurt you… physically anyway… I know your awake so just open your-"

I popped my eyes open fully aware of what she was saying. "What do you want this time Katherine?"

"What I've always wanted…. Stefan… And this time I'm not leaving without him."

"Good luck with that, I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, so you're on your own."

"Oh Elena, that is why you are the weapon in all of this… it's pretty straight forward… we go on a little date… you have Damon and I'll have Stefan… but… you're going to pretend to be me… and I'm going to pretend to be you…"

"Katherine have you lost it? Has everything finally got to your head? I'm not doing this, can I just go home now?" I knew that was a bad thing to say, the blood started rising to her head.

"You will do exactly what I say." She spoke sternly. "I can always compel you… but I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"For all you know Katherine I could be on vervain." She then slapped me.

"Didn't Stefan tell you I'm more or less immune to that stuff now? Damon could of died last night… he could of died if he staked Klaus… you could of died… but no… the least you could do is to say thank you for me saving your asses again…just do what I say and nobody gets hurt. Now do me a favour and ring Stefan… say you want to meet him tonight at 7 outside his house… don't say why.. And tell him to bring Damon as well."

"Why can't you just pretend to be me and leave me out of this?"

"I don't know if I'm honest… just want to see how Damon reacts to me i.e. you being there, and I know you have some massive crush on him… Love triangle much?"

"Katherine I don't."

"I can see right through you Elena… I know that your feelings with him are much more sustainable than the ones you have with Stefan… I can help him Elena… I can help Stefan… now just ring him…"

The conversation between me and Stefan was pretty short. He didn't even ask any questions it was more of a 'Ok, whatever, haven't been out in a while, there might be some fresh blood.' I don't even think he's that bothered of his existence any more. Just taking life as it comes at him. It's sad to think that a year ago I was so happy with him, so in love, and now everything has turned around, yeah I may love him, but the old him, not what he's become, no we're never getting Stefan back I don't think.

"Oh and now you can ring Damon…"

"I don't understand why he or I need to go…"

"It's all in the plan… do it…"

Damon seemed pretty worried on the phone. _"Elena? Thank God you're alright… why did you leave your car?"_

"I wanted a walk…. Listen do you want to go out tonight? Don't know where yet but y'no? I've also invited Stefan… maybe one last try? Meet me outside your place at 7?

"_Elena… you said 'without him' Why do you always change your mind you're In this on your own. I've told you I'm done with trying to help him. Why can't you just let it go for once?"_

"Damon, please, for me?"

I heard him take a very long deep, frustrated sigh. _"See you at 7…"_ And then he hung up.

* * *

><p><em>AN- It's not going to be a very long story... just a little something to get me into writing again...Hope you liked it! Please R+R it'd mean the world to me if you thought i've lost my touch or just atad of constructive criticism :) thank you!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon POV**

After I put the phone down I gulped down my glass of whiskey and then refilled it. That girl drives me insane. Sometimes I think, that maybe, perhaps just maybe, despite everything, she'll just come out with what she feels for me. Even I am not an idiot; she out of anyone makes it so easy to see. But what she does just leads me to confusion all the more. She said that we'd forget Stefan, that we'd live without him, and now she's back en route to 'he will come back'. Stefan might have been Elena's boyfriend, but he was… still is my brother. And he has been for over 100 and something years. I've seen him go through all of his so called 'phases', even his ripper phase before this wasn't as bad. He's tipped right over the edge, and as much as he is my baby brother, and even though I do care for him… unfortunately. I think it's gone too far this time. Even Lexi couldn't help him… well… it wasn't going to, I assure you, especially being under Klaus' compulsion. Some might say because he's now free it'll be easier for him to come back… but as much as I even want to try I know it's not worth it. He's switched his humanity off now. I always hope that it's not for an eternity, cause I would have to live with that, I'd be stuck covering up his tracks, I can't leave it, he's my brother for God's sake. But I know how long it took for him to get his humanity back the first time… and this is over ten times worse. Then Elena… goddamn Elena, who I'd do anything for… that girl that I am stupidly in love with. I'm an idiot. A fool. But who can help it. I can't say no to her!

The whiskey glass smashed into the fire. I should really stop doing that…

**Katherine POV**

"Don't get them dirty…" I told Elena while throwing my clothes towards her. I had already curled her hair and applied her make up as I did. She looked almost as badass as me.

"So tell me again why we are dressing up as each other" Elena was so cocky sometimes.

"Make Stefan fall in love with you… i.e. me and then I'll take him away with me… he'll soon realise it is actually me as he won't be able to smell my blood as much compared to yours. Luckily thought the club we're going to will be so full of blood he won't realise it's actually me. Anyway you will probably be his weakness if I can get right into his skin. You're there just for the sake of being there. Damon's there to see you go back to Stefan… it'll make him believe that perhaps there is some hope for him. Just don't tell Damon that you are actually you. Then when you next see him I want you to tell him that he had run off somewhere. Just don't go out looking for us okay? Otherwise I'll make both yours and Damon's life a living hell…"

"You've got this well thought out haven't you?"

"That's what you need with a good plan…. Oh and I have a plan B… C…D… etc. So don't bother trying to plot against me… I can assure you I will win… now just hurry up and get changed or we're going to be late…I'll just go put these 'wonderful' clothes of yours on…"

I ended up wearing her red plaid corset top thing or whatever with some jeans and sneakers…. Definitely not me… While she wore my usual 'good' look, black corset, tight jeans and heels… She… well I… would have looked so hot in them… Damon has to be all over her…

**Elena POV**

I didn't feel right in Katherine's clothes. I'm being the total thing I don't want to be.

"Now then Elena… you've got to be exactly like me… no flaws…. Ok?"

I slowly nodded to her.

"I don't want anything you would say… you've got to act aggressive, hard to get, mysterious…"

"Katherine just stop complimenting yourself… I can be like you… just act the complete opposite of what I would do or say…"

"Whatever Elena… You and I have much more in common than looks… You dare not admit it though… Anyway we're leaving, I'm driving. When they ask why you are there I want you to say- 'Elena asked me to, anyway I guess it'd be fun to watch.' And nothing else ok? Act like I would… but do what I say when asked ok?"

Biting my tongue on something witty to say, I slowly nodded to her.

On the way there I started thinking about my feelings about all of this. Stefan… I don't know what I'm going to think about Katherine being all over him, it scares me kind of. I'm worried I'm going to do something that I'll regret, that I will let past feelings get in the way… or present I guess. And there is the difference… past and present… and I guess this is the same with Damon as well. With Stefan everything was perfect, with Damon I couldn't stand the guy. I loved Stefan…. Notice the present tense there. I hated Damon…notice the present tense there also. There is no other way to put it really. I'm more or less reluctant to admit my feelings towards Damon… I'm reluctant to tell myself them… I don't want to think about them. Not yet anyway. When it matters. If it ever does.

"And there's Damon and Stefan, Damon looking like he's about to tear Stefan apart, and Stefan looking awfully laid back and relaxed… don't you think he's hot like that Elena? Oh sorry, forgot you're in the process of getting over him…"

"Who said I'm still getting over him?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow to me. She opened her mouth but realised Damon had come up to her window, looking awfully confused. He wore his usual, black everything. Even I had to admit he looked hot even when he doesn't try.

"Why in the hell is that here?" He motioned towards me.

"Because I thought it would be fun to see you get crushed Damon, plus she asked me to. That's what you get for falling for your baby brothers girlfriend." What did I just say?

"Katherine just get in the back and shut up..." Katherine said to me. She gave a small smile as if to say 'I didn't expect that.'

Damon came in the back with me while Stefan jumped into the front smiling to himself. He and Katherine started talking about something or another, but I got the jist that she was flirting with him. I and Damon just sat in silence as we drove along. Both of us looking out of the opposing windows. I eventually got bored and started looking at Damon, that rugged hair, that never actually looks like it's been brushed, but in a good way and them piercing blue eyes that could never be mistaken.

"Stop looking at me Katherine… it's kind of' freaky." He startled me, he said it without even moving. I saw Katherine's eyes look at me in the mirror and she then continued her conversation with Stefan, who seemed pretty happy there.

"Sorry." How very un-Katherine of me… dammit. She then gave devil eyes at me while Damon looked at me suspiciously.

"Concentrate on your driving Elena." Damon spoke. He then moved his eye contact back to me. He looked me up and down before mouthing 'What's up with you' to me. I didn't respond. Then he gave a small smile at me. I mouthed back 'It's me' His eyebrows twitched and I knew he didn't know what I said. Then as I was about to tell him it was me again we arrived at the bar. I didn't even know where we were.

As Stefan and Katherine made their way in Damon lingered close to me, I could feel his eyes on the back of me. He was studying me.

"Now who's the one staring?" I said bluntly while turning around and folding my arms.

"Sorry Katherine…" He winked at me when saying Katherine.

"Oh Damon shouldn't you be more worried about Stefan eating the love of your life? Go run along and cause trouble to them both again." His smile faded… I didn't know how I could say these things without flinching or giving any clues. Not that he didn't already have a clue. I knew fully well that Katherine would be trying her best to listen in to us, so I didn't want to risk telling him that it was actually me. He then pushed past me. Shit. Does he know that it's me… I hope not… I'd never say anything like that to him… Not Damon… It's just the way he looked at me when his smile went, his eyes full of pain, like his heart breaks over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - If I'm honest I didn't expect that I'd be able to drag this out as long has I have, and I still haven't finished it. It's just really enjoying to write it, and I hope all you people are enjoying reading it. Think I've found my love in writing again :) Please review :) I will send beautiful virtual cookies :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine PO<strong>**V**

I heard the little fight that Damon and Elena had going outside, and by the look on Stefan's face so did he. I leaned against the bar and eyed over the place. Young people dancing, rock and indie music. I always loved it here. Loved the atmosphere. The scent of the smoke filled the air and the disco lights pounded with each flash, almost like they were in sync with the music. It was brilliant here, well I thought it was. It was pretty unpredictable too, one minute everyone could be dancing and the next there would be some little pathetic guys trying to fight over a girl… or just fight in general. It's different, it's interesting, somewhere I can get a bite to eat and also be entertained. I then saw Damon storm through the crowd looking very unamused.

He went straight to the bar and tapped the barman relatively hard. "Give me your strongest." He said.

"Damon please don't get drunk… I'm not in the mood for a drunken Damon complaining about his sad existence tonight." Stefan had a way with his words. He said them so menacingly yet so laid back. Damon just rolled his eyes and drunk all of his drink in one gulp. I just did my 'sorry' Elena look to him but even then he just shook his head at me.

"So what's Katherine doing back in town?" Stefan eyed me, taking a sip of his drink.

"Katherine is just being Katherine. She's just trying to get you back… again…" I said… I put my best scared Elena tone on.

"Maybe I'm onto the same mission Elena… let's say you give up on me… as much as I hate the bitch she's a good little distraction for me."

"Why is she a distraction?"

"I could just chill out with her for a bit… go on a little run away from Klaus… After all I did just steal his family and locked them-"

"You did what?" Damon said sternly.

"Just y'no, got my revenge. If he kills me, he won't know where his family has gone. He can go on a killing rampage in Mystic falls for all I care, but I have his family, I have the upper hand, and I will take him down. I've just got to make him suffer for a little while before I even make the next move." He smiled. It was a brilliant idea really. I couldn't knock him for that, but he wanted to use me as a distraction so he didn't have to count the seconds before he could make his next move. Does that mean he wants to help me with something? Only know I wished that I had just been myself. As soon as Elena walks in he's going to be all over her, me, whatever. I excused myself from Stefan and Damon for a moment and I went to go find Elena. I sniffed her out. Bathroom, second cubical from the left. Great.

**Elena POV**

I came out of the cubical and looked into the mirror at myself. What was I? I just… just destroyed Damon in a second. Why was I so like her? Why did I have to be her, we were different, or was we? Was me and her always the same? I leant on the grimy sink. I looked into my own eyes, I looked straight into them, that was the only difference between me and her. Her eyes are blunt; you can't see any emotion in them. In mine, I can barely hold back the tears. The passion, the love, the way I feel about everyone. Then I saw her barge through the door behind me.

"Elena we have a little problem. Wait what are you doing?"

"Just thinking how similar yet so different we are…"

"I guess that little argument with you and Damon has really taken its toll." I stood up fully to her. I was slightly taller than her as I had the heels on for once.

"What has that got to do with you? Is it really any business that you should be delving into?"

"Not really no. But I just can't help but wonder what your relationship with Damon really holds. One minute you can be right up his arse and the next you can be such a little bitch to him and destroy him over and over again. I'm a vampire, I know how much hurt he can take and it won't be long until he just leaves. 'Cause he will, he left his brother them years ago cause he was hurt over what he was doing, and there was only so much he can have."

"He promised he'd never leave me…"

"Do you love him?"

"What has it got to do with you? Why are you even doing this Katherine?" I was then pinned up against the wall, I heard it crack a little bit as my spine collided with it; my head was instantly pulled upwards so I was forced to look into her eyes. I saw the blood in her eyes.

"Because you're a little brat, Elena. You have everything and yet it's moan, moan, moan. You have friends, you have people who care for you yet you throw it at everyone. You won't even admit your goddamn feelings. What are your views on Stefan then?" She let go of me, I rubbed my neck a little bit. She didn't step back though.

"He betrayed us, he-"

"He saved yours and Damon's ass he did. If Damon was to stake Klaus he would die. Simple. He did if for his brother. Maybe because he has a little bit of his humanity left for his brother."

"What about me?"

"You tell me. What do you want to answer to be?"

Ok it was now I admit my feelings… I can say it… I can… c'mon Elena. "I'm… really… umm. I really, don't care. We've finished for good."

"Really?"

It was true, I really didn't want anything to do with Stefan. At his best he was his own enemy. There was two sides to Stefan, the one I fell in love with and the one I fell out of love with. I can't love him when that side has made the biggest impression on me. Unlike Damon his humanity is more or less gone for us humans. Sure he saved Damon, but when it comes to something that doesn't matter to him, he doesn't care. Maybe there is a little hope left for Stefan, maybe there is something in there. But nothing that could make me change my mind. I'd love for him to have his humanity back, I really would. It's just that, after seeing everything now, everything he has done, ripping them bodies apart, not even having the decency to cover his own tracks, that's when he lost me. I hadn't realised it, and I hadn't even admitted it to myself until now. I always knew just never wanted to admit it. But yeah, I guess we will survive without him. I guess I am finally starting to let go, he has finally released his grip on me. Well he had a long time ago, but I was the one who held on for too long. I wish I didn't but now I've finally just got away from that grip and a small smile escaped my lips.

"Um earth to Elena? We still have a plan? Well we did. Just go home. I'll handle everything from here." She turned around to leave but she just turned her head back towards me and opened her mouth "And I'm pretty sure they were listening to all of that. My plan, equals, success." She smiled and went out.

So that's what she wanted all along? For me to admit myself? In a fashion anyway. I don't know if that was a favour from her to me or from me to her. Damon might know it's now me as Katherine but it doesn't erase what I said to him and how does Stefan knowing this help him in anyway? He wanted Katherine anyway… so how has this done anything for the good? I don't understand Katherine… at all. That was at the least very un-Katherine of her. Maybe she's the one that has a little bit of humanity in her… what? Katherine? No I'll take that back. I pushed the door open and stepped out of the ladies room. Stefan was gone; I could only imagine who he'd gone with. Then there was Damon looking straight at me. I held eye contact until some lass pushed past me into the toilets, muttering something about being a 'rude bitch'. I shook my head and started making my way to the exit.

As I approached my car I dropped my keys and within an instant Damon was there to pick them up for me. Even I had a slight idea he might come to find me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes?" I said blankly, trying not to give off any emotion.

"Still feeling a bit like Katherine are we Elena?"

"Look just leave me alone, I'm going home." I attempted to barge past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me right back towards him, only this time we were much closer. Again, I found myself smelling the bourbon on his breath, I looked up at him, and he gave me a little smile. I might of just melted right there. I knew where he was planning to go with this, I knew he wanted answers and I knew I had no choice but to give them to him. He could probably tell how my heart starting pumping much more quickly now.

"Let me take you home?" He asked and I nodded slowly, maybe I could do a little rehearsing in my head until we get home.

In the car I was awfully quiet. He was awfully quiet. Then when our gazes met we just looked away from one another, yes this was going to be a very awkward long journey.

As I slowly returned my gaze to him I noticed he didn't have that confident look in his face. He looked rather worried, scared that something is going to happen. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. I tried this over and over but nothing came out. Finally Damon was the first to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" His voice was dry, croaky; I knew he was also in deep thought. I managed a sarcastic little laugh and focused looking out the window instead. But then I got the sudden urge to speak.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

He just shrugged me off. He didn't even put up a fight. He had nothing to say to me for once, not a joke, not a stupid sarcastic comment, not to argue, there was nothing, and from then on I couldn't read his body language. He just drove. That was it. I couldn't even attempt to read him anymore. Not even a question from him for all the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena POV**

As we approach my house I noticed that no lights were on. Great. Alaric was just probably staying at his own house for once, in his own bed, probably trying to not think about Jenna. I was about to pull out my phone and text Jeremy asking where the hell he is but the car pulled up in front of the porch, and if I'm honest I didn't want to really speak to Damon about my brother issues.

"Thanks for the ride." I never made eye contact with him as I opened the door of the car and got out. Slamming it shut I noticed that Damon hadn't moved, he just sat there with the engine running, he was thinking what to do, and for the first time ever it seemed like Damon was lost for words, very surprising.

I walked up the porch and to the door as I unlocked it and opened it, I heard the car door slam. I turned around to see Damon, his piercing eyes looking at me; even from a distance I saw the question in his eyes. It wasn't far on him to be kept in the dark with all of this. I just didn't want to admit things like this, as Katherine, I wanted to wait just a little bit longer. I whispered "Goodnight Damon" I knew he could hear me and he just carried on looking at me as he got back into his car again.

I turned back around and entered my house and then I made sure every possible lock on the door was locked. I take no chances, especially with being home alone. I pulled out my phone and noticed there was a text from Jeremy.

_With Tyler, don't worry, back in morning_

Then my eyes widened, and then I rang him. Why on earth is he with Tyler? He's sired to Klaus? Doesn't he know better? Goodness sake, why does he do this? Doesn't he understand Klaus has the capability to kill everyone, that Klaus has the capability to get Tyler to kill Jeremy as a message to me, or Stefan or somebody? It went straight to answer phone. Shit. So I left a very stern voicemail

"I want you to come home and to tell me exactly why you are with Tyler, he's sired to Klaus you idiot. Why don't you take precautions and not try and get yourself killed?"

I don't know if it was being dressed as Katherine but something didn't feel right. I jogged upstairs to my room and got this Katherine me off. I needed a shower. I needed to wash my hair, and to be me again.

So I did just that. I had a hot shower, I washed my hair, cleansed my skin. I did everything that would 'de-katherineize' me. I can't be like her. I should have apologized to Damon. He knew it was me. I know he did. I feel terrible. I said something I didn't mean just to go along with Katherine's plan. Just because she wanted Stefan back. I just helped her get my ex-boyfriend, the guy I use to love dearly, why did I do that? But I forget, it's not Stefan anymore, it's not him. I don't want anything to do with him. He had me, he had me for a long time, and then all of a sudden he slowly breaks us apart, very painfully I may add. Why did Stefan do this? Because it's 'his true form'? Then why does Damon care so much, he's a vampire, he's a 'monster' but the thing is that he isn't a monster, Damon can have his little killing sprees when things get really bad, but over time that hasn't happened as often. And, if I'm honest, I can't remember the last time he actually was the person to kill someone. Damon isn't a monster, not anymore, not ever. Stefan was the monster, Damon would of died as he didn't want to become a vampire but it was Stefan who forced him into it. Stefan killed hundreds, thousands of people, and I'm not saying that Damon didn't, it just seems like this whole 'good Stefan' was just a show. That he's only spent a little of his life being the 'good' one and the majority of the time he's either trying to recover or just wiping out hordes of people. Even Lexi said he was too far gone this time.

I blow dried my hair and it was back to its normal straight form. Then I got changed into some jama shorts and a vest to sleep in. I was definitely feeling a bit more me.

Yawning, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. As I went back into my room I noticed the window was open, I should probably get a lock on that, I might as well of predicted he would have come here. Setting the glass of water down I said "Damon, I know you're here."

I felt his breathe behind me.

"That's why I left the window open. So it wouldn't be another night of me just sitting on your bed, taking care of you while you sleep."

So that's why I've been having a lot of dreams about Damon lately. He's been invading my dreams, dick. But that mean… he knows what went on in them? For God's sake! Why was he even in my room in the first place?

"Damon please, I'm tired, I want to go to sleep. I'm not in the mood."

"You seemed okay when you said what you said to me earlier."

My eyes widened. Could this night get any worse? So he did know it was me…

"Damon I was merely playing along with Katherine's plan. Even you know she has a way with her words and she'd probably make me suffer if I didn't do what was asked of me."

Damon took a step closer to me. He had his serious face on now. I know he was hurt by it. I sighed

"I'm sorry Damon." I looked at the floor.

"Say it to my eyes Elena…. Like I do to you… all too many times."

Why does he have to make this so difficult for me? I looked up at his brilliant blue eyes. I studied them for much more than a moment. I knew they were filled with pain, the pain of knowing that I would go after Stefan. He doesn't know how wrong he is.

"I'm sorry Damon… I really am. I didn't mean it. Trust me when I say I've been feeling guilty about it all night." And then I looked at the floor again, he has this power over me. Just by looking into his eyes and saying something just seems to wear me out, like it has drained me.

I found the energy to look back up, I saw he was studying me; he was looking for something, anything, just to see whether I would crack soon. I knew it, he knew it.

We both said each other's names at the same time. I waited, he waited. We both wanted each other to start first. This was going to be long, and painful, with a few tears involved.

We were so close now I could feel the heat given off by his body. We were almost touching, but we made sure we didn't. If anybody saw us they would have thought that we were a couple. We just carried on gazing at each other, waiting for the first crack to appear.

Then he ruined it and his stern gaze appeared.

"I want answers, and I want them now, for too long now I've been your little puppet Elena. A guy can only wait so long before he has to realise that the woman he loves is just using him now. For too long Elena you've been hanging me by the strings, I'll protect you, I always will, I just need to know Elena. I need to know your feelings. I have to know whether-"

And then it all spilled out. "I love you."

"What?"

"I said that I love you. Don't worry Damon you've done your fair share of hanging me by the strings. For too long I've been contemplating my feelings for you, for this. These feelings haven't just come over the past few months when Stefan has been away, they've always been here since you, well, I don't know, it's not right. It should be Stefan. But it isn't. Not anymore"

He looked more in shock than I did I guessed. I saw him swallow, wondering what to say next.

Then before I even knew it, my lips crashed on his. His hands stroking my face while I held them, it seemed just perfect. All the tension, all the passion, all the love that I felt for this guy just came out, all in one kiss. But all good things come to an end and he broke it off, his hands never left my face though.

"Promise me, promise me that just wasn't a spur of the moment thing, promise me you're not going to get weird with me from now on and do your best to avoid me, just promise me you're not going to be Katherine." He almost seemed like he pleaded to me, the desperation in his voice tore my heart.

"I promise you Damon. But we can't tell anyone, not yet anyway. Not with everything going on."

He came closer to me again and looked me straight in the eye before coming right up to my ear. I closed my eyes, as for when he said "I promise" I shivered a little. Then he kissed me again, this time it wasn't as gently done. This one was because we needed each other now. Everything that we had been through, everything that is yet to come, and we've built up these feelings. We've also built up walls to protect us from these feelings. But just with a single confession and a single kiss they all break down.

He trailed kisses down my neck as I stroked his hair.

It wasn't Stefan anymore. I had done what I said I would never do and I fell in love with his brother. But that's okay I guess. You can't proceed in life if you don't take risks. I closed my eyes and arched my back as his hands found my waist. I wanted these moments to last forever. I had realised something that I never thought I would bring myself to admit. And I'm happy with myself. Damon loves me, I love Damon, it didn't need to be said anymore. There wasn't anything in the world that was holding us back from doing this. I was happy, he was happy. With everything that is going on the both of us deserve to have a little bit of happiness.

Seconds later I was thrown on the bed and we attacked each other, we needed this we really did.

What followed is something you could guess. All of this time we've wanted and needed to be together, it all just piles up into a sack of emotions that need to be properly felt.

It was the most beautiful night of my life.

I could forget about everything and just be with Damon. Nothing else mattered. It was just me and him. And I hope that we will be like this for an eternity. But like I said, nothing will last forever, but I will make this, what I have with Damon, last as long as I can. I love him… I really do. After all these things, everything that has happened, we've just bonded, closer and closer, before there comes a time when these feelings we have built up take over us. That we have to act on them.

What I and Stefan had… it's in the past now, we can't change the past. But we can impact on the future, and that's me and Damon. We're changing the future now. I will go out of my depth to make sure myself and Damon do survive this, and we're already half way there. We'll live without Stefan if we have to, we can do it, after tonight, we know we're strong enough.

I woke up in the morning with Damon looking at me. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said his smile wide. He was happy.

"Good morning Damon." I pecked him on the lips. We both smiled at each other.

I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back. There were no words really needed. We were both happy. We really were. Without really controlling anything I broke down in sobs. He rushed to my side and cradled me.

"What's wrong Elena? It's okay. I'll just leave if you want me too. If this is all too much-"

"Do you always blame yourself Damon for when I cry? I'm happy Damon, it's the first time I've been happy in ages. I'm happy because of you Damon… I love you…"

I looked up and I saw him smile and his eyes seemed to fill with water too. I don't think I've ever seen a vampire cry happy tears.

He gently kissed me. "I love you too Elena. I promise you I will never let you go."

I'm happy now. This is the door that's swung open for me, while the other one has closed. The past is over, the future now begins.

* * *

><p><em>AN- That's it then :) I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. This chapter would of been out sooner but i've had studying to do a stuff, it was killing me not to write it up. I loved writing this story, and I hope you guys like it too. I did use that last part from 'Holding On And Letting Go' by Ross Copperman. I didn't want the whole 'Let's turn her into a vampire' thing as it wouldn't of seemed realistic. Use your imaginations to think what happens after this. Please Review, I'm really emjoying writing, and need some ideas and how I can improve. Thanks again xo <em>


End file.
